Agua Fría
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y existían situaciones como aquella en las que realmente agradecía esa ducha fría. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #22: Ducha.


**"Agua Fría"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Y existían situaciones como aquella en las que realmente agradecía esa ducha fría.

 **Nota:** ¡Ulala~! Sera "corto" _(siempre creo que será corto)_ jaja, espero lo disfruten.

 **Prompt #22:** _Ducha_.

 **-/-/-**

Karin se sacudió el lodo de sus sandalias ninja antes de entrar a su casa. Se quitó los lentes y los examinó antes de limpiarse un poco el rostro aunque bien sabía de nada valía.

Se quitó las sandalias y subió las escaleras casi arrastrándose. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y dolorida. No debió aceptar ir a entrenar con las Kunoichis de la Hoja, aunque no iba a negar que había sido ameno y divertido.

— _"Pero ahora muero de dolor..."_ —entro a su habitación y no le sorprendió el no encontrar a Sasuke ahí—. _"Seguro fue a ver a Naruto"_.

Sentía que cada músculo se quejaba al caminar, sin preámbulo alguno tomó su toalla que colgaba en una de las puertas del closet y se dirigió al baño todo lo rápido que podía. Abrió la puerta y el cansancio y el dolor se fue al olvido al ver a Sasuke de espaldas a ella, mirándose en el espejo.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió él, enarcando una ceja. Karin trato de evitarlo, pero la carcajada salió de igual modo.

—¡T-tú cara es tan...! —siguió riendo y Sasuke la miró con frialdad—. ¡N-no hagas eso, que solo em-empeora! —le daba mucha provocación ver a Sasuke con la crema de afeitar en las mejillas y a medio trabajo de la misma.

—¿Ya has terminado? —Sasuke se remojo el rostro y a Karin le sorprendió lo juvenil que seguía pareciendo después de moverse la sombra de la barba de dos días.

—No seas tan agrio —Karin desató la cola de caballo que se había hecho para entrenar y agitó su cabello —igual sigues siendo guapo —y le guiño un ojo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño en señal de pena.

Sasuke resopló por lo bajo y secó su rostro con una pequeña toalla.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —vio que ella se sacaba la camiseta sin mangas de una pasada y sus pantalones cortos pronto le siguieron.

—Ya no estamos para esa clase de cosas —murmuró Karin, dejando sus lentes sobre el estante del baño —no entiendo como Naruto aguanto tantos años bajo el puño furioso de la tabla —Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizá ella debería hacerse la misma pregunta sobre sí para con él.

—Naruto está hecho de un material resistente —murmuró él.

—¡Y que lo digas! —exclamó ella—. Casi hace un agujero del tamaño del impacto de un meteorito.

—¿Y por qué no paso? —cuestionó él, sorprendido de que no hubiese sucedido así.

—Porque logramos detenerla —Karin negó con su cabeza —en verdad ella da miedo —ella siguió hablando mientras Sasuke miraba las marcas en el cuerpo de ella.

Había algo curioso y bonito, al menos para él, en las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Karin y eso era que no temía mostrárselas.

Negó con su cabeza y se volvió al espejo para examinar el pequeño escozor que sentía en la barbilla.

—¿Vas a entrar de nuevo a la ducha? —volvió su cabeza a la bañera y vio que Karin ya estaba dentro y asomaba su cabeza por una esquina de la cortina.

—No —negó y ella se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar la cortina y desaparecer en la ducha. La escuchó soltar una retahíla de maldiciones cuando abrió el grifo del agua.

—Está jodidamente fría —gruñó y Sasuke examinó brevemente la pequeña herida que se había hecho y soltó un ligero bufido mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás.

—Te sentará mejor —respondió. Luego de meditarlo un poco _(más bien, sin hacerlo realmente)_ , descorrió la cortina y entró a la ducha con ella.

—¡Sa-, qué ray-! —chilló con sorpresa cuando Sasuke posó sus labios en su hombro derecho y mordisqueó con suprema suavidad, provocando un sonido entre queja y placer en ella.

—No dejará marca —Karin ladeó su cabeza para poder mirarlo brevemente —lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? —y acto seguido depositó un beso breve en la misma zona y echó sus cabellos hacia atrás, ya totalmente empapados.

—Tú eres... —empezó ella sonrojada.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y la beso brevemente antes de salir de la ducha de nuevo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

El moreno salió del cuarto de baño dejándola creyendo que en ese momento su mejor opción realmente era esa ducha fría.

 **—Fin—**

No es muy elaborada. No fue pensada diez veces. Hice lo que me surgió y no quería hacer limonada dulce ni fuerte con el tema, así que lo deje así, ya que otros prompts tiene esas clasificaciones para mi.

Hoy toco visita al oftalmólogo, casi vienen lentes nuevos, lo bueno es que estos últimos días he estado trabajando sin problemas _(gracias Dios)_ a pesar de la ausencia de los mismos, más por eso y el trabajo no pude hacer algo más profundo.

Espero que este escrito sinsentido les guste _(?)._ Hasta el próximo escrito~

¡Ja ne!


End file.
